fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Another Hecking Umbrella Game
Another Hecking Umbrella Game ''(AHUG)'' is an umbrella game by AlterAttorney. Plot In a universe called the "Another Hecking Universe", hundreds to thousands of universes lived in peace on five different planets. They were kept in harmony by their god, Guy Fieri. However, Guy Fieri soon became bored with this "peaceful universe". He decided to spread rumors, claiming that each of the planets wanted to rage war on one another. His plans soon became a success, as the planets fought against each other while Guy Fieri and his fellow gods watched as war began between the five planets. The five planets were known as New Neptune, Drakeon, Hawaii, Septillion, ''and ''Skyscrapeus''. ''They were five large planets made by Guy Fieri, getting inspiration from the former world he lived on called Earth. Fieri turned his idea of a perfect Earth into his kingdom in the sky, where only the strongest of warriors lived. And thus, the war begun. Gameplay Basics The gameplay takes base from Super Smash Bros. in fighting terms, and being able to instantly take out your foe by knocking them far enough off the stage. However, rather then health going up and being more vulnerable, each character types have set health. Some 100%, some 150%, some 200%, and the biggest tanks having 300%. Characters don't become easier to hit from their health going down, but if their health goes to 0% they're defeated. Wins by ring out can be trickier, but some opponents can be a pain to take out. Fieri Finishers are the ultimate moves of every character, and accessible by destroying a "Fieri Cabbage". If destroyed, the character who breaks it can use their Fieri Finisher. It can only be accessed if the items are turned on, or just that one is turned on or such. Adventure modes have different fights from usual battles however. They have some usual battles, but mostly resort to fighting off enemies while traveling areas, or battling powerful boss fights. Online In online, players have two options. There are one on one battles, but also national tournaments are held every now and then. In tournaments, players choose one of the five planets to join. When they join the planet's side, they can only enter the tournament as a character from the planet. The planets fight against each other in either one on one fights, or multi man fights, the players donating to their team by winning fights. Losing fights can bring down the scores a little bit, while winning raises it a little bit. When the time is up, the winner is announced, and all the players are rewarded. They get rewards such as in game coins, special alternate costumes only achievable from online, and a skyrocket in their online ranking. Playable Characters Notes: A * before a character represents an unlockable character. Fieri Finishers are the ultimate attack of every character, and their strongest move. New Neptune Drakeon Hawaii Septillion Skyscrapeus NPCs Adventure Mode Bosses Special Silhouettes Special Silhouettes are variations of Silhouettes that appear as side bosses. They can be defeated for completion, and unlocking new plushies, alongside being able to face a new boss fight. Their defeat can also reward you with extra things. Adventure Mode Enemies Other Items Assists Stages Adventure Mode Modes Classic Mode Take on a set of ten challenges as one character, as you quest on to win a special plush of your character. The ten challenges are randomized, except for the eight and the tenth being boss fights. The ninth stage is a battle against several Silhouettes. The player has the option between easy, normal, hard, and insane. The difficulty heavily varies throughout the chosen difficulty. Plushes Plushes are a collectible item throughout the game. Winning classic mode gives a plush of the character used to win, while there's several plushies able to be found randomly on stages, bought, or earned through online battles or doing a certain amount of battles. Other plushies include characters from the series of characters featured in the game, adventure mode bosses, or adventure mode enemies, alongside the other characters who appear around the game. When you find a new Silhouette, and defeat it, you unlock a plushie of that Silhouette. This includes both normal and special Silhouettes. If everything in the game, aside from getting this one plush, is completed 100%, the player is rewarded with a Guy Fieri plush. Plushes can be arranged and put into stages and poses for pictures as well. Soccer Mode In soccer mode, the player can participate in a one on three, two on two, or three on one battle revolving around entering a soccer stage, and trying to hit a large robotic soccer ball into the opponent's goal. The settings can be changed to add enemies, stage hazards, and changing the points needed to win. They can be changed from 1-99. The soccer games take place in the Rocket League arena. The ball cannot be grabbed, but only hit by attacking it. A dome goes over the stadium, stopping the ball from being hit to the very topp. The ball is large however. The two selectable teams in this one are red and blue, unlike the main game which has four teams. The goals are the opposite colors of the teams, red needing to hit the ball into the blue goal, and vice versa. Items are turned off in this mode, as they wouldn't fit well with the soccer game. Events Events are special challenges, that can be done to unlock stages, characters, and items, alongside earning bonus money. Some do not give rewards, but are just for completion and fun. Silhouette Smash In this mode, the player fights against large groups of Silhouettes. The fights take place on the World Tournament Stage, for the most part. Category:AlterAttorney Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated T Games